


Ring Out, Wild Bells

by Zivlok



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cop Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex, and, but i honestly kind of legit ship this, cop sex, cops having sex?, crackfic, i am either the worst person or the best person, i guess, is that a tag?, kind of, pre-emptive smut, sex happens, this episode hasn't even officially aired yet, ummmm, what am I doing with my life, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivlok/pseuds/Zivlok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Blubs ruminates upon the many hypothetical laws Deputy Durland breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Out, Wild Bells

“ _If being delightful were a crime, you’d be breaking the law._ ”

It turns out there were many hypothetical laws that Deputy Durland broke in the eyes of Sheriff Blubs - in the eyes of the _law_.  Sheriff Blubs had no great cares for good and evil, right and wrong, for justice.  What he did care about was the law - strict adherence to the letter of the law was what kept society from spiraling downwards into chaos, and dismissal of the spirit of the law was what kept life worth living.

Which is why it was good that the laws Deputy Durland kept breaking were hypothetical - thus the closest laws he broke were the spirits of the laws, and they _certainly_ made life worth living for Sheriff Blubs.  For example, Durland enacted the crime of being delightful so often he should be wanted in 17 counties.  Blubs and Durland had been partners for many years, and Blubs had often quietly noted the hypothetical malfeasance, eyes twinkling over the rim of his coffee cup.  _He sure did love that bell._

There were many laws Deputy Durland continued to break - being a joy to work with, making the best huckleberry cobbler this side of Montana, being the best and most trusted partner Blubs had ever had the honor and privilege to work with, and violation of dress code (excessively dapper without a permit).

The night that this last transgression was committed, Deputy Durland ended up committing a various number of other atrocities in the eyes of the nonexistent law: private displays of affection, misplacement of police baton, misuse of handcuffs, and violation of dress code (none to speak of).

Sheriff Blubs let a smile break upon his face as he was propelled against the headboard of the bed again and again, and closed his eyes to concentrate on the amazing sensations building up inside him.  With a mighty grunt, Deputy Durland did his Deputy Duty and shoved himself further inside the Sheriff than ever before - it might have been his imagination, but as he came explosively, Sheriff Blubs almost thought he could hear a faint musical tinkling…

_He sure does love that bell._

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE
> 
> No seriously - I'm worried this fic will later be used as proof of my insanity in court or whatever. Also, turns out the episode that inspired me to write this - "Irrational Treasure", hasn't even been aired yet, so I guess I accidentally pre-empted the damn show itself with smut?
> 
> Coo.


End file.
